origcharfandomcom-20200216-history
Chimera
Appearance A fox looking creature with purple fur and in the fur you can see some blue scales. He has a red and yellow mane that stops about where his neck ends. His eyes whites are blue with his iris being red ( and like a cats ). His wings are feathered at the base and more bat like at the end. He has a long tail with some stripes. Also the right side of his face has a giant scar on it because he got in a fight with a very overprotective big sister whose little brother he killed. Well pushed of the side of a clif with spikes at the end which legit who would survive. His under belly is scaled and also blue. Personality Mean and rude ( most of the time ) he usually hides his inner thoughts which are usually more kind. He can get mad very easily just by one wrong move. Oh and don’t try taking his stuff he will know, and he will attack. Backstory Okay his life started when some scientist legit wanted to make the most over powered creature in the world. So you know what they did? They took every dna of all the creatures IN THE UNIVERSE even humans and put it in this test tube which created Chimera. So he lives about 15 years of his life in and in that time they created their final 5 creations which where appearantly the perfect creatures ( oh and Chimera is Immortal too, ( like all of the test too.) Oh so then they decide to break out but for those last five experiments that was their time to take over the world. But they died somehow nobody really knows how they died either way. So he escapes and he decides to make some allies to help him do whatever and they do, but then they split up again. BECAUSE being a demon treegon ( dragon ) apparently makes a demon trapped in you and you‘ll be the one fighting it by yourself. Plus extra bonus that demon actually gives you the same ability that they have if they let you use it. And lucky for this dragon the demon lets them. And the demon Chimera gets is an outcast and apparently very nice to this mean as hell dragon who doesn’t even appreciate it or cares about what he says even if he’s helping him about what to do. This is why he almost dies multiple times even those times he wouldent attually die because immortality or something. Relationships Eclipse - their somewhat friends even though Eclipse is well dead he stills follows Chimera around and encourages him all the time even though he was born without a voicebox or anything that would attually allow him to talk. Lanturn - They hold a grudge but are always nice to each other when Eclipse is around. King Crown - royalty and some random hybrid what would go wrong. That random hybrid kills everyone including your family so then Crown decides nope and flies out of the island they lived on. Crystal - Chimera killed him so thats all you need to attually know. Ms. Murderface/Midnight - They fight alot due to him kindof killing off her little brother. Trivia * He hates bugs and I mean every single type of bug. * Hes gay * Chimera is a strait up carnivore * He’s blind in his left right eye * He is in love with the demon inside of him which is self told like seriously the demon is adorable * He was the 115 test experiment * His Fire is blue * He also has blue markings that can glow on command